1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to a surgical device. More specifically, the disclosure may be directed to a surgical device that facilitates the removal of tissue.
2. Related Art
A spine comprises a series of small bones referred to as vertebrae. Spinal discs are fixed in place between each pair of vertebrae and function like a pad or cushion to prevent the vertebrae from grinding against each other and permit the spine to be flexible. A variety of scenarios may exist where damage to one or more of these spinal discs may occur including, but not limited to, injury and illness. Severe, even debilitating, pain can result from such damage.
Surgical procedures exist that attempt to alleviate the pain that accompanies such damage. At least one of these procedures may involve the removal of at least a portion of tissue associated with a spinal disc. Many conventional devices currently exist on the market for facilitating the removal of tissue associated with a spinal disc. However, each conventional device suffers from one or more drawbacks.
Conventional devices exist which suffer from the problem of being purely manual. Such manual devices require the use of human muscle, which fatigues, to perform the procedure. Additionally, such manual devices require significantly more time to complete the procedure as opposed to devices which have one or more powered, or otherwise mechanical, components.
However, merely providing for a powered device that facilitates removal of tissue associated with a spinal disc does not completely remedy the drawbacks of conventional devices. Many existing powered disc removal devices require expensive capital equipment to power the device. Additionally, surgeons are reluctant to use powered devices designed for removal of at least a portion of tissue associated with a spinal disc because the devices are overpowered or lack proper safety measures.
Furthermore, conventional devices have drawbacks in their ability to remove tissue associated with the spinal disc that has been severed. Typically, existing devices, whether manual or powered, rely solely on suction manufactured by generated airflow in order to remove tissue associated with a spinal disc that has been cut. Such an approach includes various drawbacks, including requiring a device capable of generating the suction. This requires at least the extra capital expense of purchasing a device capable of generating the requisite suction.
Accordingly, there is a need for device that improves a surgeon's ability to remove at least a portion of tissue associated with a spinal disc without relying solely on suction generated by airflow.